Askran Stories
by Fianna's Lover
Summary: The Order of Heroes started from humble beginnings. So, let's see the tales it has acquired from the many, many Heroes summoned to Askr, and the faith they put in their unexperienced strategist.
1. First Summoning

As Kiran Éclat Fingal neared the Summoning Grounds, she collected her thoughts.

These last couple of hours had been, by far, the most hectic of her life. With the small and to the point summary that Anna had given her, she understood that they were in a war, and one they'd been losing, no less. The Breidablik (whose name she could barely spell) could… Summon Heroes, somehow, with Anna and the Askran Siblings fully expecting this to turn the war around. However, Kiran knew one thing.

She wouldn't succeed in this. Not like this.

Not when her knowledge of "Tactics" was limited to Chess and the occasional videogames. Heroes such as Virion, Matthew, and… well, Raigh, which had been called by the Breidablik's first blast, wouldn't be nearly as useful without someone capable of properly directing them.

She needed someone to guide her.

She needed a Tactician.

And so, putting these thoughts into her, she began the Summoning Ritual.

The… Gun, for the lack of a better term, could call any of the Heroes to her side. But, in order to actually summon them for the first time, she'd need to do the Ritual.

Putting the Orb, which was apparently produced by the Siblings, as a side effect of the whole "open gates to another world" deal, fit perfectly on the hole present on the Altar. As instructed by Anna, she stood back, took aim, and fired.

She didn't quite expect the knockback.

The pulse of energy fired by the Breidablik hit the Orb, which then obtained a Blue coloration. Smoke started swirling by the Altar, followed by a bright flash.

Once the flash subsided, there stood a man in a dark robe, with golden touches all over, and a magic tome on one of his hands, while a golden, crooked sword, was held on the other. The man took off his hood, revealing white hair and golden eyes. Being only slightly taller than Kiran, he gave a strikingly similar aura, in spite of his contrasting appearance.

"Hello there. My name is Robin" the man said, with a bright smile in his face, looking directly to the person who had called him there. "I'm a tactician for the Sheperds, so let me know if you ever need a battle plan."

This… this was exactly the kind of person Kiran had asked for.

...She then noticed she probably should pick herself up from the ground.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This is a little something I've been planning for a while. It just seemed right to start right before the game's Anniversary.

I hope you like this, and please, leave a comment if you want to! See you soon.


	2. High Deliverer

Kiran found herself in front of Robin's room, anxiously wondering whether she should bother or not. Deciding to go for it anyway, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Walking in, Kiran found a room that was incredibly clean, even if there wasn't time to make a mess to begin with.

"Kiran, is something the matter? It's rather late in the night. I've already agreed to start teaching you tomorrow, and worrying about it won't be of any use. Trust me, I know that better than anyone."

"Y-yes, I know that. That's not why I came here. You see, I- I kinda need- I was wondering if you could- Argh, ok, look."

Kiran then pulled an retangular object from one of her pockets. It wasn't anything like what Robin had ever seen, and the obviously stressed out Summonner began talking again.

"This is... For the sake of it, let's call it a kind of Tome from my homeland." She said. "It doesn't use magic to charge, but it needs electricity. And... Well, it has ran out by now. So, w-well, I was wondering if you could use your magic to charge it a bit."

Robin pondered over the situation, deciding to ask the specifics of the tome's workings later. "Well, I could certainly try. But I've never seen such an object before. Are you sure you want me to try?"

"I have no way of charging it, so if it doesn't work, is not like I'll lose much."

Robin nodded, and produced a small amount of lightning on his fingertips, pointing it to the entrance of the device.

By some miracle, it worked.

"Dear God, thank you Robin!" She said, before hurriedly checking her phone. She was suddenly glad she didn't go through that cleaning up she had planned for her storage. All her songs were here, the Apps too, although some would have to be erased, being completely useless without any internet.

She stopped by the MyBoy and it's GBC Version, further glad that these were intact. Red, Gold, Ruby, Super Circuit, Minish Cap, Advance Wars, Fusion, Fire Emblem... The Sacred... Stones.

In the middle of all the chaos the last couple of days had been, she had completely forgot about that.

"Um... Kiran? Are you ok?" Said the mage, finally breaking the silent.

"Ok." She answered. "What I'm gonna tell you may sound... A little weird."

* * *

In the three weeks that had passed since he was called here, the Order had Summoned 20 other Heroes.

Robin couldn't help but be happy that it was slowly but surely getting properly staffed. At first, with no one but the handful of others summoned, and the Askran siblings, alongside Anna, the situation was beyond stressful for all of them, specially Kiran. Their "break" before the mission to the World of Awakening was much needed, and although he was somewhat eager to see his World again, he was ready to distract himself with some of the Library's books.

"Good morning, Robin." Greeted the Summoner, who was just taking a wall through the remarkably big Castle. Her black hair contrasted his white greatly, but, otherwise, she was someone Robin found out to be rather like himself. "Have you grabbed breakfast yet? I woke up a bit late, so I almost didn't see anyone."

"Good morning, and don't worry Kiran, I didn't skip breakfast. And you should consider going to sleep earlier, you know."

She shrugged in response. "All things considered, I've been sleeping more than I'm used to. Say, where did you grab these books from?"

"Oh. I've grabbed those from the Castle's Library. It's an amazing place and-" Noticing that his student stopped walking alongside him when he said that, he asked. "Something wrong?"

"...Robin, do you have permission to go to the Library?"

"...What?

"Do you have permission?" She repeated. "I'm kind of an important member of the kingdom, so they sped it up for me, but you still need permission to get in there. Cecilia, Corrin, and some of the others spent roughly one hour each registering themselves, nevermind waiting for the paperwork. So, do you have permission?"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'll... Put these books back where I found them."

"Yes. Come on, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Unlike the Heroes summoned by the Breibadlik, Kiran, Alfonse and Sharena can't use that summoning device to warp themselves around. Although you can get around that with that axe of yours, they still could make use of proper transportation. Specially Kiran, since there may be situations where she'll need to move around quickly in order to deploy the rest of the troops." Robin explained to the redhead in front of him. "So, I'd like to assign the Whitewings to work as the trio's escort whenever necessary. They're used to working in group, and are quite likely our fastest units now, so they're the best ones for the job.

Anna reflected on the arguments Robin gave her, and nodded. "Very well. I'll warn both groups of this decision to see if there are any objections."

Although he had gotten used to seeing Annas all over the place, seeing her as an Army Commander was still a surprise. In spite of that surprise, Robin had gotten used to searching for her oftenly, to address battle strategies, check on the Order's well-being, or just for the sake of some light chatting.

Prince Alfonse had confirmed she was quite the money grabber under less serious situations, and he said so with a tinge of fear on his voice, so the Plegian found some weird comfort in knowing she wasn't exactly the family's black sheep.

Having said all he wanted, Robin excused himself, and reached for the door, only to be stopped by the commander.

"Robin, please, watch out for Kiran, ok?" Anna said, with some sadness in her voice that wasn't present here a second ago. "And I don't mean the classes you've been giving her. She is, for all intents and purposes, a civilian I've dragged into this conflict. I can only help her so much. So, please, take care of her, ok?"

The tactician gave a small, warm smile, and a promise to stay by his student's side.

* * *

One of the things from his routine that had remained unchanged since his summoning were his talks and matches with Virion. The archer being the first Hero summoned by the Breibadlik, and Robin being the first one properly summoned in a Ritual, they shared a funny position as the first ones in the Order.

"I must say, our trip back to Ylisse was most amusing, no?"

"You tell me." Facing a female version of himself was certainly interesting, to say the least. He briefly wondered if she could be summoned to Askr as well, before going back to the game and making his move. "It's nice to see Frederick and Sully back too. Slowly we are getting the Sheperds back together."

"Yes." Virion answered back, moving one of his pieces to a place where Robin's pegasi where no longer safe. "Although, our most dear commander is still missing, no?"

That stung a bit. Even with his appearance on the last mission, Chrom had yet to appear in Askr. Lissa was similarly impatient with this, and Frederick was certainly bound to eventually feel the same, even if he hasn't said so yet. The mage dejectedly moved his pegasi to safety, and Virion picked up on his opponent's mood shift.

"Ah, don't be like that, my tactical rival! I'm sure our fair prince shall eventually show his pretty face. If anything, I should be the one afflicted by sadness! Gordin and that outlaw who has just joined us wield the bow with such perfection! Lady Cecilia, yourself, and our Summoner are such great strategists, I fear my only use in this land shall be my elegant mannerisms and fashionable clothes." Virion said, in his forever dramatic way of speaking, earning a small chuckle from Robin. "You, however, will forever be important here. Because our young Fingal has choosed you to guide her, and you'll now be the first one she'll turn for when asking for help, even as others get close to her." He then quickly moved his hands through the board. "Also, I believe this is checkmate."

Looking at the board to properly understand Virion's latest maneuver, Robin digested the man's words. He found a smile coming to his face, as he answered. "Very well. Now, let's do this again. You know I won't leave until I win a round.

"Ah! Now that's the Robin I know! Yes, let's go for another round!

* * *

"Kiran, you should go sleep a bit."

As usual, Kiran had stopped by his room for their daily classes. Robin had found out that teaching someone was a rather uplifting experience, specially with someone who was so eager to learn. However, he also found out that he'd quickly grow worried with just how dedicated his student was.

"Sleep? Nonsense Robin. We are still early in the afternoon." The young woman answered. "I've yet to finish this chapter, and, besides, I'm not even slee-" Kiran's sentence ended early, as she fought to hide a yawn.

"One of the most important lessons to learn, Kiran, is that working yourself to death won't solve anything." He said, closing the book she was struggling to keep learning. "And if you don't sleep much at night, you'll have to make up for it in the afternoon. So, please, rest a bit."

"Yeah... You're right... I should... sleep... a bit..."

Saying that, she promptly passed out.

That surprised Robin a bit. When he told her to sleep a bit, he meant in her room, comfortably. Not falling headfirst into some table.

Resigning himself to the situation, the tactician carried her to his bed, and put a blanket over her resting body. Then, he sat on the chair she was on half a minute ago, and grabbed one of his books, watching over Kiran's more than needed rest.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** First things first: the 20 other Heroes mentioned by Robin are: Hana, Subaki, Florina, Wrys, Gunter (Summoned before Mystery), Palla, Catria, Nino, Est, Gordin, Gaius (Summoned after Mystery), Effie, Felicia, M!Corrin, Lissa, Olivia (Summoned after Conquest), Clarine, Cecilia, Sophia, Donnel and Stahl (Summoned after Binding). And, yes, the outlaw mentioned by Virion is Niles.

So, here we are! I hope you liked this Chapter! Please, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	3. Kindly Priest

An old man watered his flowers with calm and patience. The act of doing so brought some happiness to him, even though it was a simple ordeal.

Being among the first Heroes summoned into the Order, and the first healer at that, Wrys had seem quite some panic at the early days, to the point where he had worked his old bones more than he ever did. Now, the increased personnel of the Army, including some Clerics such as the young Lissa and Clarine, had helped everyone relax some more.

In his case, the curate had, by his own asking, mostly remained in Askr. He wasn't strong enough to keep up with the fighting, but there were other ways to help, after all.

"Grandpa Wrys! Grandpa Wrys!"

Pretty much rushing down the hallway, entering his room, was a green-haired mage. Nino had been called soonly after they returned from Archanea, and the curate found himself looking after her not unlike how he looked after the kids in his orphanage.

"Ah, young Nino! Welcome back. Have your small trip to the nearby town gone well?"

"Very much! In fact, I found that herb you asked me to get… Actually, I don't quite know if it's the right one, so I brought a bunch that looked like your description, and I hope it helps!" Said the mage, who, with each word, was speaking faster and faster, altough Wrys managed to barely keep up.

Nino was holding up a small bag which had some herbs and a couple of flowers in the mix. Wrys found the one he had asked for, alongside a couple of others he could make use of. The mage was developing quite a reputation in the castle, always doing her 100% on any given task, which had made her quite well-loved.

"Yes, Nino. I can see the ones I need. Thanks for going through the trouble. Now, go on. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you right now."

The girl properly closed the bag and let out a quick "bye!", before turning around and sprinting away.

Ah, the energy of youth. Seeing that made Wrys feel his old body turn young again.

* * *

"Are you leaving again, Gunter?"

"Anna asked me to train some of the Order's recruits. Usually, she's the one doing so, but she feels the need to change it up sometimes, specially now that she has us to help." The Knight said.

Gunter had been called right after Wrys, and the old men grew a steady friendship, specially since the paladin would often escort the curate around.

The curate could only move so fast, after all, specially on a battlefield.

"Training the young is important, indeed. Ah, this reminds me of the times Prince Marth asked me to help his Army's training. Do you have similar memories?"

Before he could answer, a series of shouts came from the Main Hall, beginning with a "Whoa, whoa, whoa!", followed by something breaking, a concerned "Felicia!", and scared owl noises all over.

"... I suppose that answers your question, doesn't it." Said the exasperated soldier.

* * *

"Oh, Mister Wrys!" Askr's bubbly Princess called for him from down the hallway he was on. "Thanks a lot for helping us with the resources! They're always really useful! You're a true hero!"

"Haha, Princess Sharena, thank you. It's an honor for an old man such as me to be considered a Hero."

"Don't say that! You ARE a Hero, just as much as everyone else." She said, with her cheerfulness filling the place.

"Thank you, young princess. Hah, you young ones are always so cheerful. I swear that I shall keep doing the best of my abilities."

"Mister Wrys! If it's alright with you could we become friends?"

"Young lady, to me, you're already one of my best friends." Answered back the curate.

The smile on the girl's face was enough to wash any worries away.

* * *

 _Excuse me, Wrys_. Said Kiran, through the mental link the Breidablik gave her. _There is something I wanted to ask you. Are you busy right now?_

 _Not at all, my child._ Wrys replied. _Please, come to my room if you need anything._

Roughly three minutes later, the Summoner knocked in his door, which he quickly opened. She didn't seem stressed or anxious, which relieved the Priest immensely.

"Welcome, lass. Now, what is it that you came to ask me? I may not be able to do much, but I'll try my best to help."

The girl took a deep breath, and answered. "I'd like to learn how to use a Healing Staff, like yours."

That surprised him a bit, but he kept the conversation going. "Is that so? May I ask you why?"

"Because... I wanna be a bigger help." She said, conviction filling her voice. "Everyone is a great fighter. Even if I'm the one responsible for calling everyone here, I just... Feel like there is nothing I can do in the battlefield. I don't have the courage to wield a regular weapon, nor do I think Anna would let me join the frontline. And I... I don't want to see any of the Heroes die again, if I can do something about it."

Wrys understood what she was talking about. Matthew and Subaki had both suffered as casualties in their first expedition, and even if they were almost immediately called back, none the worse for the wear, the grief the Order went through was something no one really wanted to go again.

Kiran, in special, nearly fell apart when that happened.

"Very well. I'll teach you, starting tomorrow." Before she could answer, Wrys remembered her. "But take care, Kiran. Most Staves can heal your allies, but rarely they'll Heal their wielder."

A warm smile filled her face. "Thank you, Wrys. I swear I shall be the best student you ever had!"

* * *

In a corner of one of the castle's kitchens, Wrys contributed to the Order of Heroes, the best way he could.

Taking the small pan from the fireplace he had, he looked at it's contents. Inside, a perfect Elixir, whose recipe he had completely memorized, down to the last detail.

He couldn't fight, and he didn't have the stamina to go to the battlefields alongside the others. However, he'd still help, even if within the safety of Askr's Castle.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** A little something I'm putting on this fic to help me out in future chapters: The Breidablik gives Kiran a Mental Link with any Heroes she Summons. She can't talk to anyone at any time, and they can do the same back, although the Heroes can't call each other. For example: Kiran can call Robin, and he can call back, but Robin can't call, say Virion. They don't use it oftenly, for the sake of giving everyone some space, but it's still very handy.

In response to a Guest's Review, In the actual game, my first Five Star was a (-Spd) Kagero, who killed my chances of getting Lyn or Takumi. Thanks a lot for that, girl.

Thanks a lot for waiting! Please, leave a review if you want, and see you soon.


	4. Nabata Prophet

At the Summoning Grounds, Kiran, Lissa, and Alfonse were staring at two mysterious objects.

Having gone off to do some summoning, as she was used to doing almost every other day, Alfonse was going alongside her, and Lissa tagged along for the sake of it. However, this time it wasn't a Hero who answered the call. Instead, some floaty, orb-like... thingy stood in front of them.

"So... What do we do with those? Do we touch it?" The cleric immediately asked.

"Princess Lissa, in which way touching something we don't know, that is most likely magical in nature, sounds like a good idea?" Said the prince, in an exasperated tone that was usually reserved for Sharena. "Kiran, what should we- What are you doing!?"

The Summoner in question was already grabbing one of the orbs. "Sorry, the Breidablik is kinda telling me to do this. I don't know, but it's telling me, and-"

 _Wrys_

 _Uh._ She tought. _What was that?_

"Uh, Kiran? Are you ok? You just grabbed it, and just... kinda spaced out a bit."

"I'm fine Lissa, it's just... You know what? Catch!"

"Uh?! But why-" Lissa, grabbed the thrown object, and _An healer is of no use if it's dead or too hurt to do it's job. Although a Staff can't heal it's user, through training, a healer can remain just as healthy as it's patients and- "_ Whoa!" Said the princess, drifting back into consciousness. "I think... I just got a crash-course on somewhat advanced Staff stuff. And, it felt a bit like that old curate? It's just so... Whoa."

"I see. I had kinda felt it was something related to Wrys, but... It sounds like it was some kind of memory package." Kiran started theorizing. "Perhaps they're what happens when the Breidablik tries to Summon 'someone who's already here.'"

Alfonse picked up on Kiran's voice, which was the tone she used when talking about conceptual stuff. "Then perhaps we could call it a Heroic Essence? After all, they seem to be memories from the Heroes we call. Maybe, if given to the Heroes they originate from, the memories differ a bit from the ones they have when summoned? Or offer more clarity to existing ones?"

"That sounds likely. And, to someone other than then, the Essences give an condensed explanation of the person's fighting style, or something of the like. A shame I apparently can't use them. Would be quite a help for my training. Well, I should probably ask it's origin if they're ok with sharing before doing anything else." Kiran grabbed the other Essence, and a clear voice came to her head: _Sophia_. "Well, let's deliver this one. Might as well confirm our theory."

* * *

The new memories Sophia got weren't anything truly special. But still, she found herself wandering through the castle thinking them over.

Memories of Nabata, that she nearly forgot. The Archsage, Fae, and the others. They brought some fond recollections to the oftenly dazed prophet, whose thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout coming from an enthusiastic mage.

"Raigh! RAIGH! Where are you? I just wanna talk! Come on, I'm your mother, show uuuuuuuuup!"

The girl then turned to Sophia, and dashed towards her with an impressible speed. "Ah, Sophia! Hey there! How are you? You're a good friend of Raigh's right?"

"Well... Yes... Although he'd never say so..."

"Great! Do you know where he is? I've been searching for him forever!"

Trying to keep up with the girl, who definitely wasn't where Raigh got his personality from, Sophia noticed the boy hiding behind a pillar, silently mouthing a "don't" in her direction."

"Um... I think... he's on the gardens."

"Thanks! See you later!" Said Nino, who was already running towards the location.

Raigh finally got off from his hiding place, and went next to the girl. "... Well, thanks Sophia. I suppose you saved me here."

"...Why?"

"Uh?"

"Why are you... avoiding her? She's... Your mother... after all..."

"... I have my reasons!" Said the angsty boy. "Anyway, I'm going! See you, Sophia!"

As he left, Sophia couldn't help but think of how weird some of the people she found after leaving Nabata could be.

* * *

On a trip to the Castle Town, Sophia found herself once again astonished by the place's cheerful mood.

It was not like Nabata. Although the desert had a life of it's own, it was smaller, calmer, with most of it's population centuries old. The Castle Town, by comparison, felt massive, with the laughter of children feeling every corner.

"Wooooo! Alright Sophia, where is the town's dojo?"

The Order's newest addition, Hinata, had quickly jumped at the opportunity to go to town. To start trouble, no less.

"Um... Dojo?"

"Yeah! A place where fighters join to hone their skills! I gotta challenge someone! When Lord Takumi joins us, I gotta be up to shape!"

"I don't know... Any place that sounds like that..." Said the shaman, who was feeling himself shrink in face of the Samurai's assertiveness.

"OK then! I'll find one myself! See ya!"

"Hinata, wait!" The Vallite Prince, who was also coming on the trip, shouted after the Hoshidan, to no avail, since he was already nearly out view. Corrin sighed, and turned to the shaman. "Forgive me, Sophia. He can be rather loud at times."

"It's ok... Should we go... after him?"

"Ah, yes! We should! Otherwise, he'll spend all his money on the first pretty shopkeeper he sees... Or he'll start a fight. Either way, shall we?"

And so, the search for Hinata began.

All things considered, it was going rather easily. Most people offhandedly mentioned some loud man passing by, and so, the two kept walking, Corrin slowing down his pace a bit for Sophia to keep up with him.

"Sorry for dragging you through the town, Sophia. I can do this by myself if you're not comfortable."

"It's fine... I'm more comfortable with you than... With most people..." The shaman quietly admitted.

"Is that so? Mind if I ask why?

"You're part-dragon... Like I am..."

Corrin was visibly surprised by that part. "Oh, you're a Dragon? I thought I was the only one in the Order! Why haven't I saw your Dragon form earlier?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"My Stone... I lost it long ago..."

"Oh, I see. Sorry if it's a bad memory."

"No, it's ok..." She said, finding some comfortable rhythm to their talk, and decided to ask what had been on her mind for a while. "Corrin... Are you older than you appear?"

"Um... Kind of? I'm closer age-wise to my older sisters than I am to my younger brothers." The Water Dragon answered, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm a tiny bit height stunted, I guess."

Sophia nodded, although her head already drifted somewhere else. Not unlike every other Dragon, Corrin was probably getting to the point where his growth would halt, and the face of a kid would remain where others looked like grown man. In a way, it was already present. Child-like wonder coated his actions at times, not unlike how most Dragons did when they aged, for some reason or another.

Before she could ask anything else, to get a better idea of what he was like, Corrin himself interrupted her. "Ah, look! Here's Hinata!" The newcomer in question was being nearly effortlessly sweet talked into buying one-too-many rice bags.

By this point, Sophia was actually pitying him a bit. "We should... Help him."

"Yes. We should." The pretty Prince answered. "Let's go, the Order does not need that much rice."

* * *

Sophia walked around the castle's garden. The place's green, open beauty was brought happiness to the prophet. After all, even with the Oasis, living surrounded by a desert made her appreciate every bit of color.

Next to her, there was a shy pegasus knight she had become close friends with. Sophia found herself more comfortable next to Florina's shy, calm personality, and the same thing happened the other way around.

As they walked, Florina noticed a particular flower, and crouched to look at it closely. "Ah, Sophia, look!" The flower in question was white snow, and held some sort of serene peace. "These are a kind of Ilian flower. They oftenly grow close to the Ice Dragon's mountain. It's a favorite of me and my sisters, and Lyn's as well."

Hearing this, Sophia decided to ask something she'd been thinking over for a while. "Florina... What do you think of the dragons?"

The other girl seemed somewhat surprised at that question, before a small, warm smile appeared on her face. "You are half-dragon yourself, aren't you Sophia?" She went back to talking once she nodded in agreement. "Someone once asked me that same question, you know. And I think that... Dragons and Humans... They can all get along, if we try to do so. After all, I get along with my Pegasus, better than with some humans, at that. And the person who asked that to me, Ninian, was my dear friend too. Sophia, if we can be friends, I'm sure all of our species can!"

That wish, Sophia thought, was as pure and pretty as the flower on the Ilian's hand.

* * *

On the Castle's library, the Manakete calmly read a book, indulging on a hobby of her. The silence of the place suited her, and she found herself recharging herself here.

"Good morning, Sophia. It's nice to see you here."

Sophia answered back a small, friendly "Good morning" as Prince Alfonse sat next to her, a book of his own on his hand. Both used the library oftenly, so they've gotten used to reading together. Words were rarely exchanged, but the simple act of being there made both a bit more comfortable.

Getting back to her book, the prophet silently felt grateful for the small happiness she and the others had in Askr.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey! I'm back, with a new chapter! These are slowly getting a bit bigger, and I honestly feel like that is a good thing. It was... Nice... Writing Sophia...

Please, do leave a review if you want! I see you soon!


	5. Talys Heart

_Florina, now!_

The Pegasus Rider dove with incredible speed, using her weighty spear to her favor. A precise and timely hit was done in the Divine Dragon, who fell uncounscious, defeated.

The World of Mystery was saved once again.

* * *

Kiran walked towards the Summoning Grounds, with a large smile on her face, carrying a bag with her.

"I'm telling you Anna! This time I'll get a new Hero for sure!"

"You've said that the last time, and all we've got were Essences!" The Commander fired back, without missing a beat. "We can use Orbs for things OTHER than summoning, and it's not like the Siblings and Feh can generate them all the time! Just what makes you think it will work this time?"

The summoner dropped her bag and grabbed an item from within it.

It was a bouquet a full of assorted flowers, most of them blue or purple in tone, with a blue bow tying it up together. It was a common wedding bouquet from Talys, with most of it's flowers coming from the island.

With a smug grin, Kiran set the bouquet on the Altar, and readied the Breidablik. "This time, Anna, I have a catalyst."

She fired, with the blinding light and smoke of the Summoning covering the bouquet. Once the light faded, a woman with blue ling hair was holding the bouquet, a pegasus by her side, and a sword on her other hand.

The woman looked at the two before her, and said. "I'm Princess Caeda of Talys. I'm also a Pegasus Knight, though perhaps an unconventional one. So, were you the one who called me?"

Even if she was a hair away from fangirling over the new Hero, Kiran took her time to send Anna a look that couldn't mean something other than "I-told-you."

* * *

Caeda and Jagen, who had arrived immediately after her, were receiving a tour through Askr Castle, courtesy of Prince Alfonse.

The Castle was very big in size, easily dwarfing Talys' and being comparable to Altea's. The Prince had taken them through the hallways, giving them clear instructions of how to go from one point of the building to another, stopping by the mess hall, the main hall, the garden, and some other places. Although the young man had some resemblance to Marth, Caeda could see by the spark in his eyes and the happiness in his voice upon stopping by the library that, if anything, Alfonse was a lot like Merric instead.

"And here is the last stop, your rooms. The other Archaneans currently summoned are on this same hallway, or close by. If you want anything else for your quarters, you can always go to the Castle Town or ask our carpenters. I forgot to stop by them, but their room is next to the Garden's entrance." The blue-haired boy said, turning to the people he was addressing. "So, is there anything else I can help you with."

Jagen remained quiet and nodded, but the Princess took the opportunity to ask something. "Actually, Prince Alfonse, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Yes? What is it?"

Hoping to keep her hobbies on this new country, she asked. "If the cooks don't mind, can I grab some of the Kitchen every once in a while?"

* * *

"I hope you're finding the Castle pleasant, Princess Caeda. It's good to see such a powerful Hero join us."

While walking around, the Pegasus Rider found a silver-haired mage who quickly began talking with her. Robin was carrying some books himself, and his friendly behavior made good conversation. Although she had some memories of fighting against him before, Caeda truly believed that yesterday's enemy could be today's friend.

"I feel glad that you think so, Robin. But, please, I'm not that strong. With the way I rely on others, I'm just as strong as the others fighting alongside me."

The tactician couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. "I'm sorry. It's just that I come from a time long after yours. I can think of a couple of Pegasus Knights who'd probably faint if given the opportunity to work with you."

"Oh my, is that so? I'll do my best to live up to their expectations, if that's the case." Caeda said, before noticing something important. "Wait, you come from an Archanea long after mine, right? If so, how are my descendants? Are they well?"

"Yes, the lineage you and Marth began keeps on strong, and still in the throne. Although Archanea has since become Ylisse." Said Robin, deciding that nothing bad should come out of saying this. "There is Emmeryn, the oldest sibling. She was the Exalt, Ylisse's Queen, and a kind, peace-loving person. She stepped down, however, after war took it's toll on her." Caeda couldn't help but want to know more, but she let Robin keep talking. "Chrom is the middle sibling. He has blue hair much like you, and wields the Falchion, like Marth. He's gentle, strong, and ready to fight should he need to. But he's also someone who'll do anything to protect his people, even before he took the throne, and I think that's the most beautiful thing about him."

Being someone with great social know-how, Caeda noticed Robin was practically swooning when talking about his Lord, and silently wondered if she had found a son-in-law. Honestly, she wouldn't complain. Chrom had good taste if he felt the same towards the mage.

"There's also Lissa! She has actually already been summoned here. I'm pretty sure she's looking for you right now."

"In that case, how is she like? Anything I should know about?"

"To be perfectly honest, she's rather lou-"

A shriek came from down the hallway, and the two looked ahead to find a girl with blonde pigtails whose jaw was practically hitting the floor.

* * *

One surprisingly loud hour later, Caeda had a granddaughter. Once the Ylisseans and the Talysian parted ways, one certain outlaw happened to be nearby.

"Oh my Princess Caeda. To think you've been here for such a small amount of time and a commotion already follows you. People will think you're part of a scandal."

"Ah, I believe you're Niles? I've heard Gordin speak of you earlier on. Mostly of annoyance, for some reason. I was just meeting some new family."

"Well, I just believe I'm good at making people hot and bothered. Specially when they're beautiful specimens such as yourself, Princess."

"Why, thank you Niles! Nice to see you think that of me!

At this point, the archer started showing his confusion. "I- I'm sorry, but how impervious are you to my talking? Can't you feel a silver tongue going through you? Does nothing I say annoy you?"

"Um? You do say things rather colorfully, but I recognize the meaning. I appreciate the compliments, really."

"Ah, no. This won't do. To think there is someone who could expose me like that... Forgive me, Princess. I have underestimated you. I fear I must leave and... Collect my thoughts. Ah, maybe teasing Corrin will cheer me up."

And so, Niles left as suddenly as he appeared.

 _Well, that was kinda weird._ The Princess thought. _Now, to the stables._

* * *

The stables were comfortably housing all of the Order's Horses and Pegasi, and, theoretically, Wyverns, although none were present so far.

Entering the place, Caeda noticed someone else was already there, with the Middle Whitewing tending to her ride. Although she didn't talk much to Catria, the Princess thought of her as a friend.

"Hello Princess. Have you come to take care of your Pegasus as well?"

"Yes, I did. I just wouldn't be comfortable if I didn't know it's ok." Said Pegasus then rested it's head on Caeda's, who started combing it's mane. "But Askr has been great so far! The people I've met... I have descendants here! She's so energetic and full of joy! It makes me so happy that Marth and I will be together for so long."

"Yes... Your line will go on for thousands of years from now."

Caeda noticed some sadness on that, and wondered if she hit a sensitive point. "Ah, Catria, are you having fun he-" As she turned around to address the other blunette, she noticed the girl was already gone.

"... You loved him too, didn't you?"

* * *

Having decided to go to the Kitchen to clear her head, Caeda found an unexpected companion.

Appearing soonly after she got there, Kiran had swapped her usual cloak for an apron, wearing black clothes underneath, although the hair remained in it's usual side plait.

The kitchen in question wasn't that big. It was supposed to be an extension to the regular one, but it ended up being uneeded, for some reason or another. As such, the several Heroes who already had cooking as a hobby took the place as their own. Every once in a while, Wrys stopped by to craft his potions as well.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kiran. I wouldn't have guessed you're one for cooking."

"Actually, it's what I did for a living, before I got called here." The Summoner replied, taking another look at her gathered ingredients to make sure she didn't forget anything. "I worked at a bakery for roughly one and a half year. But some of the kitchen utensils here are different from back home, so I had to relearn some of the basics from scratch. But now, I'm getting back on my game! Even if it's no longer my job, I still like to cook. Helps me relax a bit."

"I can understand that. I never cooked for a living, but it's one of my favorite hobbies, since my childhood." Caeda took one look at the oven, and noticed it was about time to take her project from it.

Having properly set it on the table, Caeda was now proudly looking at an apple tart. Kiran already had a watering mouth from looking at it, and foundher gluttony rewarded with the princess cutting a slice for her.

Kiran hastily grabbed a fork, and took a bite of the sweet.

It was, simply put, delicious.

"Ooooooh, you really do have a gift, Caeda! This is the best tart I've ever eaten, and I've had a LOT." The baker turned to the Princess, her eyes shining from happiness. "Please, teach me the recipe someday!"

The Pegasus Rider let out a small giggle, already eating her own slice. "I'm glad you think so. It's always good for a cook to hear so. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you the recipe." Caeda took another bite, and remembered. "Oh, could you ask Robin and Lissa to come here, if it's not much trouble? I'd like to give them some of it."

"There is no problem at all! Anyone else you want me to call?"

"... Actually, there is someone I'm gonna deliver this personally." Said the princess, cutting another slice, and quickly writing a note to put next to it. "I'll be back soon, hold on!"

* * *

Catria rested on the Whitewings' shared room, comfortably reading a book. Although she liked spending time with the others, she also treasured these moments for herself.

Which was then interrupted by some light knocking on her door.

Getting up from her bed, the Whitewing went to open the door, finding out no one on the other side, with the hallway completely empty, with only a small hint of long blue hair vanishing in the corner. There was, however, a beautiful slice of apple tart on the floor.

Crouching to grab it, Catria noticed a small note attached to the plate.

 _From Caeda, with love._

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I spent a decent amount of time researching medieval times food stuff. I may have messed up a bit, but I think I did well.

Please, leave a review, if you want! I'll see you again soon!


	6. Fateful Prince

Robin and Kiran found themselves in the later's room, not for study or some strategy meeting, but just relaxing. The two had truly become good friends quickly, and laying on the girl's bed while talking the day away had become common.

Kiran had some good progress on her skills, so Robin was also making her rest some more. Her workaholic tendencies worried him a bit, even though he was aware of there being some hypocrisy in that.

"So," Robin said, while exploring the new dungeon he had arrived to. "How is the technology like in your world? You've told me this "phone" of yours is commonplace, after all."

Kiran took her attention off her book, and grabbed a moment to think, before answering. "Advance Wars level, more or less. Except we can't build our things nearly as fast."

"I see. What about our... Games? I've already played Sacred Stones, but are all of our Worlds known?"

"Well, I don't really know what's your definition of 'all', in this case. Marth, Alm, Sigurd, Roy, Lyn, Eirika, Ike, yourself and Corrin have some of your stories in game form. Although Alm's and Sigurd's are really hard to find, so I barely know anything about these two. And I've never heard of Askr before coming here." She grabbed a nearby bookmarker, set down her book, and went on. "I'm actually a bit worried about Corrin. There are three stories for him, and they diverge a lot. The Heroic Essences he just got may be a bit... Tiring, to say the least."

"Then, I suppose we'll just have to look out for him."

"Yes... Yes, we will."

* * *

 _The Castle of Valla stood proud. The new kingdom, in spite of it's rocky beginnings, should become a beacon of peace, for Nohrians and Hoshidans alike._

 _In a balcony, Corrin looked over the place, as gentle footsteps from a dear brother reached his ears. Takumi calmly joined the King in the balcony, taking in the scenery._

 _"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Corrin said, voice full of energy. "And I have you to thank for this, too. You and the others are responsible for this, Takumi. I swear I'll turn this country into a place even better than it already this."_

 _"I know you will, Corrin. After all, I'll never forgive you."_

 _The room seemed to grow colder, quiet. Scared of the sudden silence, the Dragon turned to his brother. "Takumi? What did you s-"_

 _Purple fire seemed to come from the Hoshidan Prince, slithering towards Corrin. An yumi full of malice was in the corpse's hands, whose unnatural, unsteady movements readied the weapon._

 _"Die. D **ie** d **i** e **DiE** **d** Ie **DIe** D **ie** D **I** e **Di** E **di** E **dIe** D **ie** **d** ie **Di** e d **iE**."_

 **"DIE!"**

Corrin bolted awake, nightmare and memories still fresh on his mind.

* * *

"Felicia, please. You don't have to try to help everyone. We do appreciate your help, but you keep putting yourself at risk."

Having woke up early, Corrin took advantage of the situation to go to the Mess Hall, before the breakfast rush began. He them found his retainer being pretty much thrown out of the kitchen, with the cooks being... Annoyed, to say the least, about the Kitchen's state.

"Yes, Lord Corrin, I know, but... I just feel like helping! Everybody is strong, and smart, and, and... I'm just dumb old Felicia. So, I have to do something! Be helpful!"

"Don't be like that, Felicia. You're plenty strong, in and off the battlefield." The Vallite said, a warm smile in his face. "Just focus more on your strengths, instead of your weaknesses, ok? It's always sad to see you down."

"I do suppose you're right... No, you ARE right! I gotta stand proud! Fierce! Watch out world, because Felicia is on fire!"

Corrin felt his body shiver a bit on that last part, and quickly said back. "Please... Not on fire, Felicia. Let's... go a bit slower."

* * *

 _"Everyone, GET BACK!"_

 _A flame erupted in the middle of the Ice Tribe, with a blue-haired maid being it's origin._

 _"FLORA, no! You two, stand back!" Felicia send ahead a small blizzard, stronger than she ever pushed her powers to. However, the fires kept raging on, fiercer than before._

 _"Flora! You have the power to stop this! PLEASE! DO SO! NOW!" The Hoshidan Noble shouted, tears bursting, with his legs threatening to give up. "Please! Flora!"_

 _"My powers aren't working... Sister, I beg of you, listen to reason!"_

 _"Stop trying to save me. This is what I deserve."_

 _A weak plea for help came from Felicia's mouth, as she struggled to accept her sister's fate. "Flora... No."_

 _"Felicia... Lord Corrin... I regret everything."_

 _Flora's body fell to the flames, that burned away all of her elegant, composed beauty, until there was nothing left._

* * *

The young dragon comfortably sat by a table on Askr's impressive library. Although Jakob and Flora still hadn't come back, his little book club had found a new member in Askr, with which he stood alone, since Felicia was busy somewhere else.

Standing opposite to him, Sophia was reading a book Alfonse had talked to her about before. However, every once in a while, she stopped to glance at her friend, until she finally asked.

"Corrin... Are you ok?"

He perked up, noticing he was kinda spacing out for a bit, before saying. "Yes, I am, Sophia. Why? Is something the matter?"

"... Quiet people are the ones who hide the most... But you're not like that... You were cheerful, happy and kind. Seeing you right now... I'm worried."

"Well, you're pretty quiet too. Doesn't that apply to you as well" Corrin answered, a bit more defensively than he wanted.

"Yes, it does." Sophia bluntly said. "I've lived a lot Corrin... Your memories... Have you lived a lot too?"

"... No. But I have lived three times." He said, as the memories his two Essences brought fought with his default. _Did he side with Nohr? Hoshido? Neither? How many had he killed? Why were there so much going on, why did he think that was a good idea, why, why, why, why._ "Back... Back in Valla, Azura would have helped me. My siblings too. But now they're not here, and I don't know what to do because I... I've done so much."

Some silence followed, as Sophia searched for the right words to say. "Maybe... What you're going through isn't something you can tell Felicia... Or Gunter... Or some of the others from your land, that are here." She calmly said, voice as serene as always. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell anyone... You used to talk to... Azura... After all, you just talked to me."

"Sophia... Thank you."

Nabata's Prophet nodded, silently glad that Kiran asked her to keep an eye on her friend.

* * *

 _The Lady of the Lake's fell to Castle Krakenburg's floor._

 _It was destiny. For all the times she used her powers, some of her life went away in return. She was ready for it._

 _The man before her, however, wasn't._

 _With the last of her strength she reached towards the man. His smile, forever beautiful, was the last thing she saw._

 _As Azura's body dissolved into water, Corrin burst into tears._

* * *

As Niles walked through Askr's Castle, at a time most were fast asleep, he saw an unusual sight.

Corrin was sitting on a balcony's railing, wearing some light Hoshidan robes he had grown fond of. The moon stood in front of him, it's light shining on Corrin's white hair. The kind of view that would make painters take the Vallite boy as their new muse.

"Well, well. I didn't think I'd see you here at such a late time." Niles said, having approached with light footsteps, almost soundless. Corrin turned around, with a look on his face that, at first, was confusion, but was quickly exchanged by a small, warm smile once he saw who was talking to him. "I'm surprised! People would likely think you're up to naughty business if they found out."

"Hello, Niles. It's nothing of the sort." Corrin said, with a polite calmness that brought further peace to the view. "I was having a nightmare, and couldn't sleep after it. So, I've went for a walk, to clear my head."

"... Sigh. This is no fun at all, I tell you. You no longer get flustered at anything I say! Have my skills really fallen so much?"

The dragon couldn't help but give off a small chuckle at the way Niles added some more drama to his talking. "I suppose I'm getting used to it. We've spent a lot of time together, after all."

"Yeah, yeah." The outlaw agreed, before getting a bit more serious. "Are you doing well, Corrin? You've been having those nightmares for a while, since you got those essences. Anything you wanna talk about? Lord Leo would be really sad to see you in such a bad mood."

"Thank you, Niles. Maybe I'll talk to you about it someday. But for now, I just want some time to calm down." Corrin said, before adding. "However, I'd really appreciate if you stayed here with me for a while."

"Hmph. Very well, then. I don't mind. People have asked me to do much more... Questionable things, before."

The Vallite King found some happiness on his mind, as the outlaw next to him brought him fond memories, of a marriage under the Nohrian night.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** All of the Fates Characters come from the Revelation Path. BUT, they can still get memories from Birthright and Conquest thanks to the Essences.

Also, with the exception of 100% Canon Couples (Example: Marth and Caeda) and a couple of others, the base memories that come from the summoning have no ships attached. So, say, Robin remembers being married, and having Morgan, but trying to go on details of the person, if Morgan had a sibling, etc, just draws a blank. Again, they can still get "Married to X" memories through Essences.

Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	7. Loving Priestess

Two men fought in a closed space, blades clashing loudly. One was fitted in full Samurai armor, a hoshidan staple, while the other wore lighter, somewhat more form-fitting Nohrian armor. The first swung his katana in quick, precise strikes, leaving a trail of lightning whenever he did so, while his opponent used more acrobatic moves, using his exquisite, saw-like blade alongside his limbs, which changed shape as he wished, courtesy of his dragon blood.

The younger one, which, in some other Worlds, would likely be called a Manakete, found himself closer and closer to a wall.

"A shame we have to do this again, brother. You die, now!"

"... Forgive me."

The boy manifested his wings, using them for a high jump over the samurai, which was now right next to the wall.

In range of the enemy's magic, blue blades dug into him from above.

* * *

"Bwahahaha! As expected, the enemy was no match for my Eldritch Smackdown! Kiran, surely you've seen how outrageously awesome I am, right?"

Odin had been summoned roughly one day before the mission, and was adamant on going to the World of Birthright with them. The Summoner was actually rather happy to see another Hero appear, but she couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"Oh, I don't know, Odin. I think Nino's magical abilities are far cooler than yours, you know?"

"Ah! You wound me such, Kiran! But that comparison is unfair, isn't it?"

The girl was about to keep their banter, when she saw Corrin looking intently at his sword.

"Sorry Ow-Odin, but I have some other stuff to look after. I'll talk to you more later, ok?"

"Very well, then. I suppose I take my battle with evil somewhere else. Farewell!"

The Dark Mage went to Lissa's side, and started (rather loudly) chatting with her. That being solved, Kiran went to look at the Vallite's state.

"Hey there, Corrin. Are you ok? I don't think that today has been very pleasant for you."

The Vallite was startled upon hearing his name, as if doing so brought him back from a far off place. However, a soft smile quickly appeared in his face.

"Don't worry Kiran, I'm just... Collecting my thoughts." The boy said, calmly, although his voice still sounded somewhat tired. "I'll be fine."

"... Very well. Just call me if you need anything, ok? I'll be going around to check the rest of the army." Before she could properly leave, he called her back.

"Oh, wait! There is something I wanted to give you!" Corrin turnt around, and grabbed something that he had let behind him, handing it to Kiran. It was a Rod, which, for some reason or another, gave off a spring-like vibe. "It's a Bloom Festal. Sakura was quite fond of these, and you're training on Staffs, so I tought you'd- Uh, everything's fine, Kiran?"

The girl was already thinking of some possibilities regarding the Staff, and decided to take a risk. "I'm great Corrin. Come on, we are going to the Summoning Grounds ASAP!"

"ASAP? What does that- Kiran, you don't have to drag me!"

* * *

By the Summoning Grounds' Altar, was the Bloom Festal, and a handful of cherries Kiran had hastily grabbed on the kitchen. She stood, and fired her gun.

Smoke came from the Altar, followed by a blinding light. When it subsided, a young girl wearing clothes common for Hoshidan Shrine Maidens, on her early teens at worst, stood with a Staff in hand. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and said:

"I'm a princess from the Kingdom of Hoshido. But, please, call me Sakura. I'm delighted to help- Um... A-are you alright, miss? Oh, big brother! You're here too!"

Looking at the newcomer, were a Summoner with a stupidly big smile on her face, and a King with an even more heartfelt, but not nearly as creepy, smile on his.

* * *

After their introductions, where Sakura found out the girl, who left to take care of some other stuff, was a far kinder person than she first thought, she found out it was Corrin who would act weirdly attached to her. However, he was quickly shooed away too, as Hana and Subaki appeared, having been warned by Kiran of their Lady's appearance.

Feeling much better with such familiar and loved faces nearby, Sakura let them guide her through the Castle, cheerfully watching the two occasionally bicker, just like they always did. Going from the Garden, to the Main Hall, the Training Grounds and the Mess Hall, where she grabbed some sweets, in spite of her lack of hunger, she then arrived on her room, which was next to her retainers'. Asking them for a moment for herself, the two left her be.

The room was slightly bigger than most, due to the Princess' status, not that she cared for such a thing. She couldn't help but feel a bit homesick since the room, and the Castle as a whole, was far more alike Nohr than her Country. However, she knew this wasn't the kind of thing one could change, and found comfort in the fact she could still get some furniture and other stuff to remember her home by. Most of her siblings weren't here, but her retainers, her brother, and many others were.

And so, the shy Princess thought.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Having decided that it would be for the best that she kept her skills honed, Sakura went to the Askran Library to brush up her knowledge of herbs and medicine. Hayato, Orochi, and the other Hoshidans with some specialization in that area would say that she was already good enough at that, but she wouldn't accept that compliment at face value, not when she felt she could improve. Surely, this land had some knowledge non-existent in Hoshido.

After properly registering herself at the Library, which had sped up the process considerably once the Heroes started arriving, Sakura found her search for the subject didn't take nearly as much as she expected, since the army's resident potion maker, Wrys, was already there, and his kind behavior made the usually timid Princess a lot more comfortable than she usually was around new faces. Listening to his recommendations with attention, Sakura found herself a handful of books and tome to study.

Learning about how the Summoner was also learning about Staffs, Sakura decided to ask her about it later. Now, it was time to study!

* * *

"Um, excuse me, Lady... Sakura, was it? You've been here for two hours by now. It's nearly dinnertime, you know?"

Sakura suddenly snapped into attention as the librarian warned her. Suddenly, her stomach agreed that she had spent too much time there.

"O-oh! Thank you, miss. I-I'll be leaving now, but could I please take this book? If it's not much trouble, that is."

* * *

Having stopped by her room to put the book she borrowed, Sakura set off to the Mess Hall. Doing so, she found a problem.

She was utterly lost.

She had went through every important place in the Castle on her introductory tour, but one wrong turn was all it took for her to have no idea of what she was going to do.

The Princess was resigning herself to possibly missing dinner, when a green-haired mage appeared and noticed the despairing priestess. And so, said mage suddenly decided to cheer up the girl.

"Hey there!" She said, so suddenly that Sakura replaced her self-pity with complete surprise. "My name is Nino! You're that new Priestess, right? From Hoshido? Your clothes are so cool! How have you been doing here so far?"

Feeling overwhelmed with the whirlpool of questions Nino was throwing her into, Sakura nonetheless tried to keep up, "Uh... I-I'm Sakura. Yes, I'm a Priestess from Hoshido, and I've be-"

"Whoa, cool!" Nino interrupted the other girl, not out of rudeness, but due to a bad case of over-enthusiasm. "Hey, have you ate something today? You don't seen very well."

"Ah. Th-that's because... I've yet to have dinner. I'm completely lost."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm going to the Mess Hall right now myself!" Nino grabbed Sakura by the arm and started walking forward, almost dragging the Hoshidan with her. "Come on, you gotta meet my friends! I know a Pegasus Rider I think you'll get along with greatly! Do you like Pegasus? I think the way they fly is so cool and..."

Barely keeping up, both mentally and physically, with Nino, Sakura had the dessert's sweets as her main source of energy to keep walking.

* * *

Nino took Sakura alongside her to the table some of the other Elibeans were already at. There, she met Florina and Sophia, alongside Clarine and Cecilia, who were mostly in their own conversation. Upon noticing their liege, Hana and Subaki hopped over to their table too, with Corrin hopping in soonly after, and dinner went rather smoothly after that, even if the Priestess felt weird with how close her sibling had been getting to her. She recognized Florina as being the Pegasus Knight that Nino had told her about, and indeed found herself becoming fast friends with her and the similarly quiet Knight, and the shaman.

"Well then. I see you've been adapting well, Sakura."

The Priestess turned to the voice's source and found Kiran looking at her with a warm smile. The Summoner had exchanged her usual coat for a simple white shirt and brown pants, alongside boots of the same color.

"Oh, Kiran! Are you eating with us today?"

"Thanks Nino, but I've already had my share alongside Alfonse and the others." She explained politely. "I was just passing by to check on Sakura. If you excuse me, I'll be going to my room already. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Ah, Kiran, wait!" Sakura said, leaving the table for a while in order to talk to Kiran. She then looked if Corrin was hearing, and asked quietly, "I've been meaning to ask you, has something happened to my brother? Because, he has been acting a lot more... Clingy around me lately. It's kinda weird, actually."

The Summoner's face turned a bit more somber for a split second, before saying. "I honestly don't think enter in details regarding what happened. That is for Corrin to decide whether to tell you or not. What matters is that he got some Memories that he has been struggling a bit with dealing. Sooner or later, you'll understand what I'm talking about." She said, perhaps a bit more cryptically than she planned. "Do, however, talk to him about how you're feeling. Otherwise, he'll just keep clinging to you. It will end up better for both of you, I believe."

Although she didn't quite understand it all, she still got the important parts. Politely thanking Kiran for the advice, she went back to her dinner.

Only later did she notice she forgot to ask about her Staff training.

* * *

Going back to her room after dinner, Corrin insisted on taking her there, specially since she had gotten lost previously. It was close to his room anyway.

"Are you ok, Sakura? Anything else you want? I could tell you a story if you want! Or maybe show you around town, tomorrow! What do you think?"

Taking in a deep breath, the Hoshidan Princess decided to put Kiran's advice to use. "Actually, big brother, I'd love to go around the Castle Town with you but... Could you stop clinging around me so much? I'm not that frail, you know."

Corrin's face immediately turned into one of confusion. "You... Think I've been clinging to you?"

Sakura nodded, "It's... kinda like how Lady Camilla treats me, actually."

The Vallite shivered upon hearing that. "Very well. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Sakura. I'll try to give you more space, then. Have a goodnight!"

And so, to sleep they went.

* * *

The next day, the two of then went to Castle Town, as agreed, with some of their new and old friends going alongside then.

That day, Sakura felt happiness of a level she rarely reached before.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting, and here is another chapter! C

Please, leave a review if you want! I'm always open to criticism! Now, see you soon!


	8. Etrurian General

An old priest proudly watched his student heal a bunny's wounds, with such perfection that not a scar was left. The little guy, once Kiran let him free, immediately took advantage of his restored health to run to his owner's side, who picked him up immediately.

"Thanks a lot, both of you. I'll make sure he doesn't escape me again." Alfonse said, deciding that one panicked kitchen incident was enough.

Felicia was probably still smelling like garlic.

Leaving the room, Wrys turned to the Summoner to give her some proper congratulations, and a gift. "Very well, Kiran. I feel like, after this, your healing is good enough to help us in battle. And, to celebrate, please have this."

Kiran eagerly took the gift, a Staff, from Wrys hand, quickly recognizing it as a Physic one.

"Healing is important, but you're someone who can't be harmed." The priest kindly said. "With this, and the festal that the young dragon gave you, you shall help us in safety. Remember, Kiran, that a Staff will heal the others, but with difficulty it'll do the same to it's user."

"Yes, teacher. Thank you. I won't let you down!"

She left the room with a spring on her step, leaving Wrys with a small chuckle. Ah, the happiness of youth. He couldn't help but wonder, how did the other teachers feel about their students?

* * *

Cecilia walked calmly on the castle, making her way to the library. Seeing Kiran pretty much hugging her Staff as she walked, no, skipped by gave her a small, but warm smile. She knew how it felt to be on both sides of the teaching process, which was the very reason she was going to the library.

Walking in, the Etrurian saw a young greenhead was already waiting for her, looking at an alphabet and quietly mouthing it in order to memorize it's entirety.

The girl's concentration broke off once Cecilia sat beside her, and her usual cheery behavior came as she noticed her lessons were about to begin.

"I'm happy to see you've been practicing without me, Nino." Cecilia said, in a tone of voice that could only be described as 'kind teacher'. "Now, let's go to that book I told you about, shall we?"

"Ah, yes, teacher! I'll do my best!"

Said book was, simply put, a children's book, and as simple as that indicated. But, well, everyone had to begin from the basics, right? And her student clearly was happy to do things that way.

So, the small Mage eagerly learned.

* * *

Once the lesson ended, Nino quickly and happily left the library, while Cecilia took the opportunities to find some books she was searching for. With that done, she borrowed said books and went off to her room.

On the way there, she saw Kiran talking to a woman with long, tied-back blue hair and Hoshidan clothers. Cecilia then noticed she was next to the Hoshidans' rooms, and could just about feel Anna's exasperation at the Summoner going through an impulse summon again, even if it was fruitful.

The Hoshidan went to what likely was her room, and Cecilia took the opportunity to talk a bit to Kiran. Even if she wasn't hers student, it was still nice to talk to her every once in a while.

"Hello there, Kiran. I see you've called another Hero to Askr. I suppose Anna won't have a lecture reserved for you this time, right?"

Kiran sheepishly smiled, before answering. "She'll scold me anyways. I have two new essences, so I'm sure she'll do so." She said, with some dread in her voice. "Oboro is cool though. Ah, she's the Hoshidan you just saw! Honestly, from what I knew of her, I expected she to be a lot scarier personally, but she's really nice!"

The Summoner's phone, it's functions, and her knowledge of the Heroes' stories had kinda become an open secret. She'd rarely openly talk about it to others, but would still freely try her best to explain it to anyone who asked. So, Cecilia decided to ask her out of curiousity.

"Say, Kiran. Back in your world, how am I seen? In my... 'game', that is?"

The Summoner's smile suddenly turned into an awkward frown, as if she didn't know what to say. And then, she, reluctantly, began.

"Well, Cecilia, you join at Nabata, after Zephiel defeated you Misul, so... You're quite weak when you show up." Kiran said. "Also, Nabata's desert makes it difficult for your horse to move around so that only makes you more disliked, gameplay-wise."

This revelation shook the Etrurian a bit. It's true that she was heavily wounded after the fight with Bern's King, and she only got back to her prime some time after, and Nabata's terrain was hard for her to move around, but she didn't think she became that much of a burden. This was a bit disheartening, in a way.

"But you're still very well liked as a character!" The girl quickly said. "Most like you for being a good teacher, and a reasonable authority figure in the story. Also, you're great with Staffs, so you remain useful. All-round you're still cool and well-liked, except less as a warrior, and more... A mentor."

Cecilia processed what she just heard. A teacher... Yes, she truly enjoyed that. But she didn't like the thought that her place in the Etrurian Army, which she fought hard to get, would be swept under the rug after her defeat.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Said Kiran, trying to change the subject after noticing she may have done a mistake in being so blunt. "I got a Nino Essence before Oboro arrived, and I thought you could make good use of Gronnblade! Wanna give it a shot?"

Temporarily forgetting her woes, Cecilia remembered how powerful her newest student's tome was. Yes, she wouldn't object to a chance of getting a copy for herself.

* * *

On Askr's Castle Training Grounds, Cecilia stood next to a girl she knew since before coming to Askr. Clarine was someone she knew because of Pent, but she hadn't spent that much time with her, or her brother, for that matter, now that she stopped to think of it. And even so, here was she, teaching a possible next Mage General, just like Pent had trained her.

Clarine readied her Fire tome, and successfully performed the chant, sending a fireball straight to a target practice dummy, which was singed all over, with a noticeable hole on the place the attack hit. Cecilia thought to herself that she could do more damage than that, while Lilina and Nino would _definitely_ turn the dummy into ashes with one blow. However, Reglay's heiress was still doing considerable progress, and they were focusing on precise hits rather than brute force anyway.

"Congratulations Clarine. You remain a quick learner. I think we should stop for now and-" Cecilia's words were stopped when she saw the girl looking more downcast than anything. "... Clarine, is something the matter? You don't seem very well."

"It's just... Am I really improving? Will this be of any use? I mean, just... Just look at Nino! Look at all she can do! Compared to her I'm just so..."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to Nino, Clarine. That will just depress you." The general said. "I accepted you because I recognize your potential. You should understand that by now."

"Yes, but..." Clarine said, still in a rare moment of weakness, although with some of her childish arrogance coming back. "I don't wanna go back to being the family's lady now! I wanna keep on fighting! Alongside my brother, once he arrives here, you, and the others. What use will I be if I'm not the best? Why would the Etrurian Army accept me if I can't stand to my peers?"

At that moment, Cecilia didn't see Clarine saying these words. She saw herself, wondering how she'd surpass someone like Pent, who had taught her everything, and still seemed far stronger than she could ever be. She saw the Etrurian army looking at her, and doubting she'd ever achieve any sort of greatness. She saw someone scared of the possibility that all she did, all her efforts, would go away, and she'd go back to becoming another decoration in her family's life.

And so, Cecilia found her kindest words and voice, and said.

"Clarine, you're every bit your father's daughter when it comes to magic. I'd entrust my role to you with a clear conscience, just like he did to me." She then raised her voice a bit, trying to pull some more of her student's confidence. "So, Clarine Reglay, will you keep studying and training, to become someone worthy of the position of Mage General, or will you give up and run back to your house's comfort?"

"... I'll train." She said, with her personality fully restored. "I refuse to go back to being another Etrurian Lady! I'll fight, and I'll be every bit what you and my father expect of me! Lady Cecilia, I'll do my very best!"

That face full of determination... If her students would all become this strong, then she wouldn't mind having her legacy be about all the heroes she raised into greatness.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello there~ Cecilia is today's focus character! She was... Really unlucky with her stats back in FE6, but is still a very nice character.

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, leave a comment if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	9. Knight of Lycia

Corrin found himself dancing with an opponent in the Nabatan Desert.

The woman in question was a blue blur as she moved around, with the King noticing she was faster than both his brother and his retainers, to the point where he, although pretty mobile himself, was at a clear disadvantage.

But it didn't matter, for he had a plan in store. By taking only a glancing blow from her weapon, he should be able to defeat her, since she would be close enough for her speed to no longer matter.

As he moved forward to put the plan into motion, Kiran's voice rang through his head _"Corrin, retreat now!"_

 _"Don't worry Kiran."_ He answered back. _"I've got this und-"_

He couldn't finish his thoughts, for the Katana's glancing blow was enough to make each inch of the dragon's body burn in pain, turning the otherwise solid plan into an instant defeat.

The woman moved to finish the job, only to be stopped by a Tactician's shout.

"Blárraven!"

Ravens swarmed the Sacaen, forcing her retreat.

* * *

"Urgh... What happened?"

Corrin woke up, and noticed he was back in his room. In fact, Kiran and Sakura were watching over him.

"Ah! Big brother! I'm so glad you're ok!" The Priestess said. "We finished saving Elibe while you were out. Please, don't worry."

Kiran then, somewhat sheepishly, started talking. "The woman you faced, and the other two lords we'd see, had Anti-Dragon weapons. That's why you got so beat up." She explained. "I'm sorry. That result came from my failure as a Tactician."

"Please, Kiran. We are all fine, I suppose. Don't be like that." Corrin said, although his body still ached. "Did someone from there already join us?"

The Summoner's face lit up at the question, and she then answered. "Yes, Eliwood, Pherae's Lord, and Hawkeye, Nabata's Guardian! They're great people, I'm sure you'd become fast friends with them."

"Oh, sounds great! I'll go do so right awa-" The pain and the noises that came when Corrin tried to get up only made Sakura further tie him to his bed.

* * *

"And, uh, this should be your room, Lord Eliwood! This explains everything, I-I hope!"

The Pheraean Lord nodded to the Pegasus Knight showing him around. He and Florina hadn't talked to each other much back in Elibe, but she was still a familiar and friendly face, that he certainly appreciated seeing. "Thank you Florina. I believe that this should be enough, then."

"Very well. I'll be going, then. See you soon, Lord Eliwood!"

Feeling curious about the Ilian, he asked as she turned away. "Florina, if you don't mind me asking, I know you usually have trouble talking to others. Lyn told me so." At that point, her cheeks got fairly red. "Is there a reason you're better talking to me?"

The girl acted somewhat sheepishly when asked that, before answering. "Um... By now, I see you as a familiar face more than anything else. You... Uh, you always are very kind so... I suppose I find it easy to talk to you."

"I see... In that case, just feel free to talk to me whenever you want. I enjoy your company too."

"Ok then! Uh, I mean... Thank you, Lord Eliwood!" The girl said with a smile. "I, uh, I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise, Florina. See you soon!" He said. Now, he thought, it's time to explore the castle myself.

* * *

... Eliwood thought so, but found out Matthew was pretty much waiting for him just across the corner.

"Morning, Lord Eliwood!" The spy said with his almost trademark mix of formality and mischiefness. "I hope your arrival in Askr was comfortable! Hopefully young master and Lady Lyndis shall come soonly as well."

"Good morning, Matthew. I can't help but agree with that." His presence reminded the Pheraean of both his friends, and his own soldiers. "Have you been well here, Matthew?"

"Yeah, I've been. Not much eventful stuff happens here, really."

In spite of that, the Lord doubted these words ever so slightly. Florina had mentioned the Breidablik being able to summon fallen heroes from the dead again if needed, and she mentioned how Matthew specifically had been one of casualties.

Noticing Eliwood's concerned gaze, the spy immediately sighed. "You too huh? Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." He said. "I was dying, super painfully, then I passed out and came back alive. No real problems."

Having found the explanation satisfactory, if still a bit worrying, the noble nodded, only for Matthew to add, under his breath. "And if I and so many others can come back from the dead so easily, perhaps Leila..."

Eliwood quietly excused himself, leaving the man to his thoughts.

* * *

Walking through the Castle's many hallways and large rooms, Eliwood found a surprising familiar face.

"It's great to see you again Lord Eliwood." Etruria's Mage General said. "To be honest, given your body's apparent age, I didn't think you'd recognize me."

"I can understand that." According to Kiran and Florina's explanation regarding the summoning process, the Breidablik pulled Heroes from "their prime" or "the end of their most known stories", and the Summoner said so in a way that very much included quotation marks, for some reason. Either way, Eliwood was rather firmly set as an exception to the rule. "However, I'm glad to be given this opportunity. I'll be able to be alongside my son, once he arrives, and others like you, with all my strength."

"I'm looking forward to that. I've heard a handful of stories about you from Nino and Florina." The teacher said. "Most importantly, the Order needs you. All considered, I'd say we still need all the help we can get."

"We are at that level of need?"

"Yes. We are still lacking in some kinds of fighters, such as Wyvern Riders, for example." Cecilia explained. "More than that, we need then to have more options for our missions. Corrin, for example, was very much taken out for a while today, and he's one of our main fighters."

"Ah, yes. In a way, I'm a bit to blame for that. My apologies."

"Don't be like that. It wasn't really your fault. More importantly, more people will give Kiran more peace of mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Eliwood inquired.

"She still goes too hard upon herself for her failures." Cecilia began. "I hope that, with more members, she'll worry a bit less about the results. Sure it's more numbers to care for, but..." She sighed. "No, that's not an easy solution to the problem. Either way, having more personal shall benefit us."

Eliwood thought over what the Etrurian said, before stating. "I see. I'll think that over, Cecilia. Now, if you excuse me, there is one person I wanna see."

The Mage nodded, and they both went separate ways.

* * *

Corrin rested well in his room, reading a book Niles had grabbed for him to read while he was unable to leave his room. Surprisingly enough, it was nothing indecent, although the thief had offered to grab these too.

Upon hearing the door knock, the Vallite shouted a quick "come in" and properly sat on his bed to welcome the guest. In came a red haired man with a small, but warm smile that. Corrin found the man somewhat familiar, although he couldn't know from where.

"Good afternoon. My name is Eliwood, of Pherae." Following that intoduction, Corrin remembered both Kiran introducing him as one of the foes in the pre-fight meeting, and as one of the newcomers Kiran mentioned. "I'd like to apologize for the injuries my friend caused upon you. Lyn can be a pretty relentless opponent at times."

"Oh please, don't worry! I'm fine!" Corrin said that, but immediately let out a small wince from trying to move a bit. "Haha, owch. But, truly, I'll be fine. It's just my dragon blood. Weapons strong against that just pop up every once in a while, I guess. Most importantly, she was an amazing fighter. I'd love to meet her off the battlefield eventually."

"Yes. I'm waiting for her to arrive as well. Although, the ones I'm waiting for the most are my wife and my son. Specially since I have the chance to see them again while still young."

"Oh? You have kids too? I... Can't remember for certain who my partner was, but I do have fond memories of my daughter, Kana."

Although silently thinking the boy in front of him seemed too young for that, Eliwood just answered. "Yes, I have Roy, my only child. He surpasses me in all ways, and he's truly my pride and joy."

"And your wife? How is she like?" The King asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"She's a wonderful dancer from Ilia, a mountainous land full of snow. She and her brother were traveling performers, chased by an organization for their powers. She and I eventually fell in love in our journey." He explained. "She passed away after Roy came, and I'd give the world to see her back."

"A dancer, huh. I had a friend like that." Corrin answered. "She was always under a mask of perfect serenity, and she always knew how to make me calm down and feel better. She too passed away... In some of my memories, at least." The young dragon added. "Honestly, I want her to show up soon. She would always be the one I'd go for to confide to, and calm myself down. Even with the others here, I still would feel more comfortable with her."

Eliwood noticed Corrin's afflictions, and remembered how Cecilia mentioned Kiran's problems with coping with her situation. In a way there was some similarity here. Even if didn't end up being much, the Marquess decided to offer his words.

"We both have people we are waiting for that are very dear to us, Corrin." He said. "I hope they both will show up soon, but in the meanwhile, I'd be glad to be your friend, and help you, even if just a little."

"Thank you, Eliwood." Corrin said. "That truly means quite a bit to me."

* * *

Having left Corrin's room, Eliwood went for the Castle's Main Hall to see it's state. The afternoon was slowly ending, with a sunset starting to appear.

In the Hall, he found Kiran gently playing with Feh. From what he'd heard, the Summoner mostly spent har time with the Heroes, studying, checking up on them, or going out. It was a leader's duty, sure, but Eliwood couldn't help but think it sounded exausting.

"Good afternoon, Kiran." He said, stopping by her side. "Has the day been good for you?"

"Oh, hello Eliwood!" She answered. "Yes, it has been. I've gotten Hawkeye used to the Castle, did some studies with Robin, went all over the place. Busy, but good!"

As she said that, he noticed that the smile, although genuine, was joined by very small eye bags, and her hair was unkempt in some places, even if she kept it as a side plait most of the time. A small, tired yawn almost came out when she finished talking, only for her to cover it up.

He decided to give her some small, calm fun, before taking her to rest a bit.

"You know, I had a friend who loved to look over a hill at sunset." He mentioned. "I remember there being a hill nearby that gives a great view of the Castle Town. Would you like to see it with me?

"Uh? Oh, I can't. I mean, I have to be in the Castle, check if everyone needs anything, it'll be nighttime soon-"

"Don't worry! My horse will be fast, and we'll come back quickly. I'm sure everyone will understand."

"Yeah, bu- Wait!" Kiran's protests stopped as Eliwood silenced the conversation by picking her up.

* * *

The wind kissed their faces as Eliwood's horses galloping filled their ears. Although used to being carried by Pegasus by the Whitewings and, more recently, Caeda, the feel of going on horseback was still mostly new and exciting for Kiran. Her laughter echoed through the hill, bringing a smile to Eliwood's face, which was now covered by the warm yellow of the sunset.

"Alright, we are getting there!" The Marquess announced.

The horse stopped it's dash at the top of the hill, granting a view over most of the Castle Town. The beautiful town readied itself to start resting, while some nighttime places started their own worktime. The life of the common folk came and went before their eyes, kept safe thanks to their efforts.

Kiran let the gentle breeze fill her lungs, and then gently exhaled, seeming much more comfortable and relaxed with this small ride. Resting her read in Eliwood's back, which she was already hugging anyway, in order to not fall off during the ride, she said.

"Thank you, Eliwood. I needed this."

Filling some fatherly pride fill his heart, he answered. "I'll always be here to help you, Kiran. Always."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone! Hope you liked this Chapter! It's good to be back.

Please, leave a review if you want! They really mean a lot. That being said, I'll see you again soon!


	10. Fierce Fighter

As Oboro had arrived in Askr, a singular goal was on her mind.

Build her clothes shop here again. Saving the world and all was important and all, but she would keep doing her passion, damn it.

Getting the license to open it wasn't THAT hard. She'd have to show the Askran Merchant Association in order to get a permit (she COULD open a store anyway without that, but she'd rather go through the proper legal way, and get the perks that come from doing so, as well). In order to convince them, she'd have to show a small collection of clothes in order to convince them to approve their request. If it went well, they'd even help her find a place to build her store! There was just one problem.

She was hitting a mean creativity block.

She already had some kimonos and yukatas ready, complete masterpieces, but that alone wouldn't do! The clothes she made that were similar to the kind used, well, everywhere else, were lacking and boring in comparison, and she couldn't think of anything quite good enough! Specially since she'd rather have something that the others summoned to Askr weren't wearing, as a starting point.

She was about to go headfirst on the drawing board again, before a light knocking on the door snapped her to her senses.

Kiran flinched a bit upon opening the door and seeing Oboro's Evil Face, but she persevered. "Hey Oboro. How is your portfolio doing?" A grumble was all she got as a response. "I thought so. Would you like me to do some brainstorming with you, or something?"

Oboro couldn't help but sigh. Usually, Takumi would be the one offering to do so, but her liege had yet to arrive, so... "Sure, why not. Come on in."

Kiran went in, and grabbed a chair to sit by Oboro's side. Looking at all of the designs she had thrown away, she offered some help. "You know, I have some images in my phone. Maybe one of them could give you a needed creativity boost?"

Ah, yes, the "phonee", the weird tome Kiran brought from her homeland. Sure, taking a look wouldn't hurt.

Oboro didn't look for long, as the very first outfit dress made she scream out loud in joy.

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

* * *

After that, Kiran spent the rest of the day with Oboro.

The day went away as the fashionista sketched and did as many notes as possible about the dress for future reference. The Summoner was a busy woman, after all.

On day two, it was time to do some changes on the dress and once again, Takumi wasn't there, so Oboro grabbed Hinata, and the local person with the greatest fashion sense.

Which happened to be Virion.

"So, what are you using this time, Oboro? Cotton? Wool? Hemp?" Hinata asked.

"Cotton." She replied. "The dress isn't THAT complicated, but I only have so much of a budget, so I'm going for the cheaper stuff. Specially since it has quite some details. I may make the shawl out of wool, though."

"Speaking of a budget, what about the jewelry? Do you plan on grabbing all of these?" Virion asked.

"Haha, no. I'll grab fake ones for these, and even then, I may cut these out." She kept writing stuff down furiously. "And I can't forget the belt... Ok, this should be it! Come see!"

The two men looked over the notes that the naginata wielder did, and kept up with it as much as possible. Some cuts here, some things there, and the end result of the plans was...

"You're kinda barely under the budget." Virion noted. "If this goes well, great. If it doesn't though, you probably simply won't get another chance in a decent while."

"Don't worry." Oboro said, full of confidence. "It WILL go great."

* * *

Then, it was the time to search for fabrics and materials. Anna had already went through the trouble of helping her find the stores, but for this one, Oboro decided she wanted a little more help.

So, she went for the friendly neighborhood thief.

"My my, if it isn't my favorite Hoshidan." Niles said, in his usual flirty tone, on the middle of his equipment check routine. "How may I help you today?"

"I need fabrics for my project." Oboro said, handing over the paper with her notes for Niles to read. "The Commander gave me a list of shops I could go to to find those, but I decided I needed a bit more of an street view. So, who better for that than the thief who likely already knows every nook and cranny of the town?"

Looking over the list she handled him, the Nohrian opened his mouth. "So just some recon, huh? For when do you need this information?"

"I gotta show my portfolio to the Merchant Guild at the beginning of next week. It's a decently detailed dress, whose details I wanna get as perfectly as possible. So, until tomorrow night, so I can have as much time as possible to work on it."

He chuckled a bit, and answered. "You're gonna make this mystery project in roughly four days then? Alright. I trust you to do so. If you can't, no one can." After confessing his trust in the seamstress' abilities, he added, already leaving for his search. "I'll make sure to give you pleasurable results. But don't blame me if I finish early."

"Stitch it Niles!"

* * *

Niles turned in his research at morning of the next day. A decent amount of the recommended shops were the same Anna suggested, but a couple outliers made Oboro know she did good in asking the thief for help.

After completely blowing most of what was left of the budget, it was time.

To.

Sew.

After six hours stuck in her room, her friends started taking turns to make sure she was ok.

"Have you grabbed something to eat, Oboro?" Asked Sakura, the third person who had stopped by to check, holding a tray of cookies and some green tea. "P-please take a break with me now, ok?"

With the cookies being really tempting, and the seamstress really hungry by now, she relented. "Ok then, I shall do so." Taking some care to make sure the part she was working on wouldn't suffer damage or anything of the like, she sat at her bed alongside the younger Hoshidan Royal.

Her relationship with the Royals other than Takumi wasn't bad. They were all friendly with one another, even if they only spent so much time with one another. So, Sakura's appearance was always good, and it reminded her a bit of all the times Takumi and Hinata showed up at Oboro's workshop, where she had passed out after working on something all night. Yes, having that kind of familiar presence around was great.

"Your clothes have came along nicely." The princess said. "This is the only one you have yet to finish, right?"

"Yup. I have three more days, and I'd say I'm pretty confident." Oboro said, looking at the current state of the dress. It wasn't that fancy of a long sleeve dress, but it still had a charming feel to it, that attracted her eyes instantly. The shawl was already done, and the rest of the dress was decently underway. She should finish it with some decent amount of time left.

"Thanks a lot for agreeing to model for me in the presentation, Lady Sakura." Oboro said, regarding something Sakura has agreed with doing plenty of time ago. "I remember all the stories Prince Takumi had about you being easily scared and shy, so, again, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Although now with a small light blush on her face, the Princess answered calmly. "It's no problem. I know you have made something wonderful for me. Besides, it's good to get out of your comfort zone, isn't it? And, you've helped me and my brother so many times, it only seems right to help you a bit in return."

"... Thank you, Lady Sakura." She said, with a genuine smile on her face. Noticing that the cookie she just grabbed was the last one, and the tea was similarly ending, she decided it was time to go back to work. "Welp, I should go back now! But, again, thanks for stopping by! It meant a lot to me, really!"

Sakura couldn't help but want to object a bit more as Oboro started stretching to go back to work, but decided that wouldn't really succeed at changing her friend's mind. "Ok them, Oboro. See you soon! Good luck!"

Feeling herself honestly pumped up, the seamstress went back to work.

* * *

Three days had since passed. It was late night.

Oboro proudly looked at her newest creation, which she had just finished.

The pink dress gracefully stood alongside it's white shawl, and blue Askran banner. Yellow details covered it, as faithfully to the original picture as it could get. She couldn't get all the jewelry, but only the people who helped her would know something was missing, anyway. It's brown wrap belt and knee-high boots also stood there, making the full ensemble ready.

At last... Oboro... Could sleep...

* * *

"... ro... Ob... OBORO!"

Oboro found herself woken up by surprise by her fellow retainer. She was truly thankful she asked him to wake her up early, so she could get herself ready for her presentation.

"Ah, you're awake." Hinata excitedly said. "Come on now, the presentation is only at noon, right? So first things first, we gotta get breakfast!"

A complaining stomach made Oboro agree with what the Samurai said.

They had awoke up early, due to the Spear Fighter asking to get up early, and start preparing for the meeting early. Going to the cafeteria for some breakfast, Corrin and Niles eventually stumbled upon them, and the conversation went on.

"I'm really glad things have worked out well, Oboro." Corrin said. "When I stopped to check on you two days ago you seemed ready to pass out!"

"Yes, I kinda overdid it again." She answered, a bit sheepishly. "But it's all good. I finally finished it, down to the last detail!"

"Did you grab someone to model in it? You are putting a lot of effort in it, so I suppose you have a model ready to show it off."

Niles' question made Oboro stop dead in her tracks.

 _She hadn't._

Sakura would model one of the Hoshidan clothes, but that alone wasn't enough. The new dress wasn't made with her in mind! Oboro silently cursed the fact that Elise and Forrest, the ones she would have asked for this, weren't there. She needed a model for the new dress. Preferably blonde, if only because she just matched the dress' with that hair color by now. Possibly around Elise's height.

With perfect timing, a certain troubadour walked into the hallway with the Pheraean Marquess.

"... And that's when I told my brother of Roy's virtues, convincing him to switch to our side. From them on, my brother and General Roy, together, just made the war go swimmingly for u- Oh, may you excuse us? We were heading to the cafeteria."

Oboro, however, didn't step aside. Instead, she threw herself at the noble's feets.

"Clarine! Please, try on my clothes!"

* * *

The Askran Merchant Association representatives, one of which were a pretty familiar sight, awaited in one of the Order's room for the Hoshidan to show up. She quickly did, wearing a perfect replica of the dress she once used at the Festival in Windmire.

"Thank you for coming here today." She kindly said. "As you know, I'm Oboro, a seamstress from Hoshido. I want to open a tailor shop here in Askr, like the one I had in Hoshido." Twirling around, and doing a curtsy, she continued. "This particular dress I'm wearing is only one example of my sewing abilities. And more are coming in now!"

On demand, Sakura and Clarine entered the room, accompanied by Hinata and Virion, in a kimono and a suit, respectively, pushing in a clothes rack with a handful of clothes each. Sakura's pink yukata, filled with flowery details. The obi similarly was filled with flowers, although actual ones this time, with a green bow and yarn decorations finishing the look.

Clarine's naturally noble attitude clashed a bit with her outfit's casualness, but even them, she rocked it. Wearing her hair down, the long-sleeved pink dress still complimented her perfectly, and Clarine's own jewelry were used to stand in place of the ones Oboro couldn't get.

Pleased with the murmurs that the representatives were exchanging, Oboro bowed to them, said. "These are only a small example of my talent, which I made using the budget you've game me." She explained. Looking at them, full of confidence in her eyes, she continued. "Feel free to come here and feel or try the pieces yourselves. If you approve my request, I promise to make clothes as perfect as these every day!"

And thus, the meeting was already won.

* * *

She did it.

She really did it!

Oboro proudly looked at the permit in front of her. The Association would now help her find a place to set her shop, as well as cover the marketing costs and properly set up the place. It was perfect! It was completely perfect! She was so-

"AAAAAAH, Oboro!" Anna said, hugging her with no prior warning. "I'm so glad you succeeded! The Order is in such desperate need of funds! You'll help us so much!"

"The... Order? Anna what do you mean?" Oboro said, feeling a chill go down her spine.

"Didn't you see? Check the fine print!" The Commander said, snatching Oboro's copy of the contract from her hand's and showing the relevant part: _"Oboro is affiliated with the Order of Heroes, and, as such, 10% of the money she earns every month shall go to the Order. This is separate from the money she owes the Merchant Association, or any of the bills of her shop that the Association won't cover"._

... Oboro read that, and knew the Anna from her world well enough to be aware that she was getting off easy.

In spite of that, she took a deep breath, and looked at the sky above her. _Lord Takumi... By the time you get here, I'll have the best shop in town!_

* * *

 **Author Thoughts:** Hi there! Nice to see you! Figuring out how to describe the clothes was rather though, but I did it!

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	11. Faithful Spy

An Ostian Spy moved around the shadows, trying his best to not be noticed, no matter what happened. As always, stealth was essential, for the risk of being caught meant he'd surely get a world of pain on his way.

He stuck to the walls, sneaking past his foe, someone well beyond his abilities. He couldn't deal with her, not without back-up, so he would vani-

Matthew then stepped into a twig.

 _What is this even doing here? We are inside of a castle?_ He thought. But by then, it was too late. The newest member of the Order sighted him, and he knew he was done for.

"MATTHEW! There you are!" Serra said, full of her characteristic bubblyness. "I'm so, so glad someone I know well is already in the Castle! I mean, I already saw Florina and Nino, but, you know, a work buddy! And Lord Hector isn't here! We are our own bosses now! The Order shall pamper us as much as we want! Although, I'll miss Lord Hector. He was nice at times. You have been here for a while right? How are things here? Is there a spa? My skin needs to be cared after. You _yadda yadda yadda, something something, blah blah blah."_

Matthew felt his ears start ringing as the nuisance just kept talking, and started doing an effort to tune her out. However, the intensity of Serra's annoyingness didn't compare to the emotion her guide was feeling. Kiran stood there, looking at the thief with an expression most filled with guilt and sadness.

 _... So she is still beating herself up over that, huh?_

* * *

Thankfully, the annoying Cleric wasn't the only person to be called this round. Someone else with similar fight style and abilities had joined the Order, and Matthew had no complaints about it. It decreased his work load, and also helped him do his job properly.

Kagero was pretty good company, truly. She was great both in, and off work, and their personalities went together well. Matthew was truly glad she had answered the Breidablik's call. "So, you're going to that teashop this afternoon again?"

"Yes, I will." She answered. "Am I truly that predictable? I can't help if I really enjoyed it's Green Tea. But, I'll be grabbing some to just have on the Castle instead. Oboro told me of a place in town that sells it. It's nice to keep enjoying the things I enjoyed back home, you know?"

"Hum, I suppose. I truly spent most of my time at work, I guess. There were a couple of guys I used to go drinking with, but none of them have shown up yet. I'm really a bit lacking in stuff to do."

"... Would you like to join me in drawing sometime, then?" Kagero asked. "You said you wanted to try something new. It would be nice to have someone else alongside me, for a change."

Matthew thought about it for a bit, before saying. "You know, yeah. Sounds neat. You may have to teach me the basics, though."

At that, Kagero laughed, a bit nervously. "Don't worry about that. Most people find my sketches rather... Exquisite, to say the least."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He shrugged. "Seriously, I'm looking forward to it."

Having said that, a small smile found the ninja's lip, as they silently kept walking.

* * *

The Spy walked out of the strategy meeting for the next mission, one looking at the World of Awakening again, honestly a bit annoyed. For the second time in a row, and fifth all-round, Kiran was letting him out of the battle. This was just annoying now. But... How would he deal with that? She felt guilt, sure, but...

"Hello there, Matthew. I take it you found the meeting unsatisfactory? You went off a bit annoyed, after all."

Matthew snapped from his thoughts, and looked to the Pheraean Lord talking to him. He and Eliwood hadn't talked that much. But they were still friendly, truly. Just more of Lord Hector's friend than his.

He sighed, and answered. "Yes, a bit. I just don't understand! We are fighting a war. We need all personnel. And she keeps refusing to field me." Matthew said. "I already told her I'm fine. So why!"

"By now, you honestly should know how much our Summoner keeps regretting past mistakes." The noble calmly said. "Besides, who knows. It may not even be that, exactly, she is worried about."

Matthew perked up at that part. "Uh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Eliwood honestly answered. "But, there must be a reason she is acting like this with you, but not with Subaki, right?"

... That was true. Subaki had also died and been called back by the Breidablik. And yet, Kiran was treating him mostly the same.

"Thanks, Lord Eliwood. I believe I'll have to deal with this myself, truly." Matthew said, before excusing himself to leave.

* * *

Kiran and Alfonse walked through the Castle's halls together. One of the heroes had called upon the Summoner to ask something, and the Prince offered to guide her, given how confusing the Order's Castle could be, even after a while in it.

Once they reached the door, Alfonse said. "Well, here is Kagero's room. You sure you don't want me go with you?"

"No, it will be fine. She told me it was just something about the mission tomorrow. I can handle this. See you at dinner later?"

"Of course." Alfonse happily replied. "See you soon, Kiran."

As Alfonse left, Kiran couldn't help but feel happy she had got him as a friend. Turning towards the door, Kagero had told her to just go in without knocking, so she did just so.

"Hello there, Kagero! You had something you wanted to ask me? I'm all ears!" She happily said, before her mood took a sudden drop as she saw who was in the room. Matthew sat on the Hoshidan's bed instead, with the Ninja herself nowhere to be seen. "O-oh, Matthew. Nice to see you. Have you seen Kagero? She said she wanted to ask me something?" The Summoner said, now much quieter than when she entered the room.

The Ostian stoop up and went towards the woman. "Nope. Just me here. And, since you avoid me like the plague, I asked Kagero to help me with this." He said, closing the door before Kiran could retreat through it. "Now, tell me. Why are you avoiding me so much? Even when it comes to taking me to the field."

"I-I'm not!" She said, anxiety betraying her words. "You, uh, you went with us on the second round at the World of Mystery, remember! I've been using you, not the right word, uh, in my plans plenty!"

"That was the ONLY time, pretty much!" Matthew said. "We are in a war! You must use every single one of your troops to their full potential! And that includes me. I told you, dying wasn't really all the trauma it's told to be!"

"That's not the reason I'm avoiding you!" She blurted out, cowering a bit. "... I mean... It's not the only reason."

"Then what is it!?"

"... With Subaki, at least, he had Hana, and then Sakura to talk to. I summoned you and... I can't even call her to help you."

Silence fell over the room, as Matthew took in what the Summoner said.

"That's not something you should beat yourself up for." He said. He shouldn't really be surprised she knew this. She seemed to know a lot about many in the order. "I miss her. I truly do. But, whether you can summon her or not, life goes on. Besides, you did call that annoying cleric to keep me company."

Kiran snorted upon hearing that. "I did, didn't I?" She took a deep breath, before saying. "Sorry for not taking you with us to our missions. I just... Really thought you were mad at me or something. I'm a bit of an idiot."

"Hey now, you're a good kind of idiot." He replied, raising his hand to gently ruffle her hair. "So, do I get to go to the World of Awakening tomorrow?"

"Sorry, you can't."

"What? Why?"

"The strategy is already set! I can't put you in by now!" She said. "I'll try to put you on the back-up crew, though. And on the next mission."

The Spy sighed, accepting the results. "Eh, I'll take that."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello! Time for a new chapter!

How have you all been doing? Right now, I'm just trying to save as much as possible for the RD Focus. Let's see how that will turn out.

Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
